Tickle Me, Tickle Me Not?
by BunnyLillies
Summary: Ok, my first one shot. BE NICE! Sango hates it when Miroku tickles her to death. When she says "Don't tickle me ever again!" Miroku takes her seriously and for whatever reason stops tickling her. Will Sango find out that she DEEP DOWN INSIDE she loves it


Tickle Me, Tickle Me Not

_**Tickle Me, Tickle Me Not?**_

* * *

-

-

"MIROKU!" Sango screamed getting tired of Miroku's unending tickles. "Quit it! P-please!"

Miroku just grinned and tickled her again, lovely every second of torture. He hated her high pitched voice, but it was worth it to get her to squeal and laugh like that.

"PLEASE STOP!" Miroku just kept tickling.

Sango, pleading with him, gave up and laid still trying not to flinch at all.

Miroku stopped and looked at her. He knew she was mad.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"Because it's fun."

"I just egg you on by screaming don't I?"

"Yup." Miroku smirked.

"You are so annoying! Grow up!"

"Nah, don't think so."

Sango sighed and tried to get up seeing as Miroku had pinned her to the ground with his tickles.

Miroku started tickling her again and Sango screamed but this time she pitched him.

"Oww what was that for!"

"Because you tickled me! Now stop or I'll do it again."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a threat I swear I'll carry out."

"Ok." And Miroku began tickling her again. Sango pinched him harder this time, leaving a red mark.

Sango glared at him. "Next time I'll draw blood."

Miroku believed her, but still loved to tickle her. "Fine, I'll still get you."

"No! Stop, for good! Never tickle me again."

"I-" Miroku was about to object saw the look in Sango's eyes. "Fine. But you know you love it."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Do to."

"Whatever you'll never win this."

"Ok, but when you come crying to me begging me to tickle you I won't and you'll be sorry."

Sango rolled her eyes and got up and walked away fuming. _One of these days I'll show him how annoying that is. He'll never stop._ Sango honestly believed he would still tickle her.

-

* * *

-

A couple weeks passed and every time Sango saw Miroku he never tickled her. Not even tried. Sango was unknowingly mad at him for it. She kept thinking every time that he was joking.

_Why doesn't he tickle me? Honestly he's never kept a promise before why now!? AGH!_

Kagome noticed the frustraited looked in her best friend's eyes. "What's wrong Sango?"

Sango looked up surprised. "Nothing."

"Liar."

"Ok, Miroku was tickling me like he usually does and I told him never to tickle me again and he hasn't!"

"So why are you so mad? You hate it when he tickled you."

"I'm not mad!" Sango's face turned red.

"He's right you do love it when he tickles you." Kagome was holding back her laughter.

"I…I do not!"

"Ok, whatever Sango.

Sango pouted. She did not like it when Miroku tickled her. But she had to admit it….she missed it. As much as she hated it….she missed it. DAMN!

-

* * *

-

Sango spent the next couple of days trying to figure out what to do. She HATED admitting defeat. Miroku would laugh at her for admitting she liked it when he tickled her. She had said she hated and meant, only to find out she missed it!

What was a girl to do?

The Next Day

"Miroku…"

"Yes my sweet Sango?"

"Why haven't you tickled me?"

"You told me not to."

Sango looked down. "I didn't mean it. I didn't actually think you wouldn't."

"Then you should have never said it and you did to mean it."

"I didn't really!"

"Sango you always mean what you say even if you take it back later."

"Just admit that you love it."

"But I don't! I hate it!"

"Liar. Admit it."

"Fine…I like it. But at the time I didn't and it can be annoying!"

"My dear Sango, let us find a balance between it!" Miroku smirked as he rubbed her ass.

"MIROKU!!"

slap

Miroku just stood there with that stupid grin on his face that knew he deserved it but also loved coming back for torture.

Sango was livid. _Stupid lechorous monk! _Sango started to walk away but nIroku grabbed her arm.

"Sango, my sweet, please stay…I'm sorry."

"Then are you going to do it again?"

"Do what again?" Miroku said innocently.

"Rub my ass you lechure!"

"Oh that…can't promise that. But I can promise I'll tickle you!" Miroku pounced on Sango, pinned her to the ground and began tickling her mercilessly.

Sango just laughed…boy had she missed this.


End file.
